


These Boots are Made for Walking

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [39]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daisy is the only Unwin with sense, Eggsy clearly has none, For International Walk to School Month, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: The twins start their first day at school. Eggsy is emotional.





	These Boots are Made for Walking

**Author's Note:**

> For International Walk to School Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/international-walk-to-school-month-october/

“Da, you promise you won’t make a scene?”

“When have I ever done that?” Eggsy pretended to be offended.

Daisy didn’t even dignify him with a verbal response. “Look, Henry and Eliza are going to have a hard enough time being in separate classes as it is, you can’t make it worse. So you stay here, Lee and I can take them.”

“Fine,” Eggsy let out a long sigh. “Take lots of pictures for me.”

“Maybe.”

* * *

“You weren’t this nervous on Lee and Daisy’s first days of school,” Harry pointed out at lunch after a Round Table meeting. “Why is this so different, love?”

“Because the twins are our babies,” Eggsy responded. “They’re it for us Harry, each time they hit a milestone is the last time one of our babies hits that milestone. That...I guess it just makes me emotional.”

Harry hummed quietly. “They’ll be okay,” he assured Eggsy. “They’ll come home with stories just like Lee and Daisy did, about finger painting and new friends, and by this time next week you won’t even remember why you were this nervous.”

“This time next week I’ll agree with you,” Eggsy agreed. “But right now I’m nervous.”

“Then I suppose I should direct you towards your paperwork,” Harry said. “You can come do it in my office if you’d like.”

“Alright,” Eggsy said with a nod. “Let’s go.”

Both men quickly cleaned up from their lunch and make their way to Harry’s office in companionable quiet.

* * *

That evening at dinner, the twins dominate the conversation with chatter about their separate days at school.

“See, love?” Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple as they got ready for bed that night. “I told you that you had nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” Eggsy murmured. “Love you.”

“I love you too my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> It's getting late, my titles are getting crap, I hope the story is better than the title!
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
